TDI and RoL Girl's: TOTAL DRAMA QUEEN
by burga141
Summary: Eight weeks, 12 girls, only one girl who will remain staying in this house will be crowned Queen of Drama and ONE-MILLION-DOLLARZA! Wtih your host NEW YORK!
1. Epi1: Girls are in the MOTHER HOUSE

**TDI and RoL Girls:**

**_TOTAL DRAMA_**

**_QUEEN_**

Starring: New York

**Warning: This episode of TDQ contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated women. Do not try anything what you see on the computer at home! Seriously! You could really get messed up!**

Episode 1: _The Girls are in the MOTHER F(beep)ING HOUSE!_

_In a big brick house in LA, California, we see a 25 year old African American girl who is dolled up in her room. That girl is Tiffany Pollard herself, but her real famous name that every American knows is New York!_

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: My name is Tiffany but I'm famously known as New York from "Flavor of Love" seasons 1 and 2. (Montage of her time on the two seasons) I was known for being a bitch on that show but now I'm a famous actress! (Montage of her on "New York Goes to Hollywood") From my experience getting to where I am today, I learned that you can't get what you want by fighting all the time. Instead, you gotta work hard to earn it. So once I watched TDI and saw 8 girls on the show that needs to learn that, I knew that I can teach them that. (Montage of the 8 girls on TDI fighting) This show ain't about being bitchy all the time; it's about changing these girls' lives. What these girls don't know is that I have 4 more girls that are not from TDI but they are from RoL. Who are the 4 girls? What drama will they bring to our 8 girls? Ladies get ready for the craziest season of your lives because NEW YORK IS IN THE MOTHER F(beep)ING HOUSE!!!!!!! Eight weeks, 12 girls, only one girl who will remain staying in this house will be crowned Queen of Drama and ONE-MILLION-DOLLARZA!!!!!! Welcome to **TOTAL-DRAMA-QUEEN!!!**

**Theme Song:**

_**"Stupid Girls"**_

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughin' loud so all the little people stare  
Lookin' for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
dropin' names

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

The disease is growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
A world of despair  
your only concern  
Will it **** up my hair

Baby if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

**End of Theme Song:**

_A bus is driving through LA with the show's logo on it. In the bus there is Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Beth, and Eva sitting in the bus seats. The bus drives through an open gate and pulls up on a huge drive way in front of a huge brick mansion with a shield shaped sign on the top of the front door. The sign says "T.D.Q" on it. The girls gets out of the bus and lines up. They are giving Heather the evil stare and glares._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Heather: (Has a devilish grin on her face) Big….Shocker I'm on this show! These girls won't even stand a chance against me!

Gwen: (Sighs) Okay…………..So far this sucks! I mean I don't even mind staying in a house with all these girls but except HEATHER!!! I'd rather be on TDI than sharing a bathroom with her!

Izzy: YES this is sooooo AWESOME!!!! E-Scope is back!!! (laughs crazily) I will soo win this show like this one time I won an eating contest and then I threw up in my trophy! (laughs crazily) I accidently spilled it all over my grandma which made her fainted!!!! IT WAS AMWESOME!!! (Does a big sigh)

End of Booth:

_New York comes out of the front and the girls are applauding for her._

New York: Hello ladies. I'm New York and the host of this show. The reason why I picked the 8 of you on this show because by how you were being manipulative, lying, backstabbing, fame hungry, competitive, and bitches on TDI. Congratulations. (The girls laugh a little bit) But ladies this show isn't about being all that still in order to win. Instead it's about working hard to earn it without fighting.

Leshawna: (Sighs) Well looks like Heather is out! (The girls laugh except Heather who is staring at her spitefully)

Heather: Oh yeah? (Waves her finger at Leshawna) Well at least I'm not a Big Butted, Loud Mouth, Mall Shopping Homegirl!

Leshawna: Nuh-uh! (Looks angry) You are not waving your fingers in my face!

New York: Ladies stop! (Heather and Leshawna calms down)

Gwen: (Sarcastic Tone) And the drama begins! (Everyone laughs)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Leshawna: (Angry at Heather) Ohhhhh she's gonna GET IT! You watch!

End of Booth:

New York: Okay even though there are 8 of you girls on this show, there are 4 more girls from RoL on this show as well! (The girls look shocked and confused) And here they are here.

_She points to the second bus pulling up next to the 1__st__ bus. The door opens and the scary bat sound affect is playing in the background. Then Lacey, Megan (holding her mini Chihuahua 'Lilly'), Brandi C., and Heather steps out of the bus. All the girls looked scared and some are saying 'Oh hell NO!' or 'Oh sh(beep)'. Only Lindsay is excited._

Lacey: (Evilly smiles) What up Skanks!

(Montage of the 4 of them on Rock of Love season 1 and Charm School; Megan, Brandi C., and Heather on I Love Money)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Gwen: Oh CRAP! This is bad.

Leshawna: Did she just say they are contestants?

Heather: Huh-uh. No way! I am not staying in this house with them.

Lindsay: OMIGOD!!! I'm such a huuuuuuuugggeee fan of Lacey, Megan, and Brandi C.!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

End of Booth:

New York: Ladies grab your bags and come into the house to unpack in you _assigned _rooms. And them after you're finish unpacking, come to the den for a introduction meeting.

Lindsay: Excuse me New Jersey. Can I get the room with the best ocean view since I'm the prettiest?

New York: Okay you are, but that's not how it works and it's New York.

_The girls walks in the mansion and goes upstairs to their rooms with 2 bunk beds. Gwen walks in her room and sees her picture is over the top bunk with Leshawna's picture on the bottom bunk under her. She then sees Courtney's picture on the other bottom bunk. She smiles until she sees Heather's (TDI) picture on the top bunk over Courtney's bottom bunk._

Gwen: Oh hell no! (Walks to her bunk)

_Leshawna and Courtney comes in with the same expression as Gwen's once they saw Heather's (TDI ) Picture. Courtney was even more upset knowing that she has to sleep underneath evil Heather._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Leshawna: That girl Heather better not get on my last nerve or else she'll have to sleep with one eye open!

Courtney: I'm not trusting Heather after she tried to ruin my relationship with Duncan! (Shows clips of Heather getting Duncan's cell phone number and calls him telling him that Courtney is pregnant on TDI) She is the only girl that I'll happily see getting the boot from this house!

Gwen: Like I said, I'd rather be on TDI than sharing the same bathroom with her!

End of Booth:

Heather: (Walks in the room and sees Gwen, Leshawna, and Courtney unpacking. Grins devilishly grins) Perfect…………….

_Lindsay walks in her assigned room and sees Megan, Brandi C., and Lacey unpacking. She gets excited and walks over to Megan who is unpacking her clothes which is only bikinis with her dog next to her._

Lindsay: (Sees the pink glittering bikini that Megan is wearing) Omygosh I love the bikini you are wearing!

Megan: Oh thank you! Are you assigned to this room?

Lindsay: YES! (Looks happy) I'm Lindsay by the way.

Megan: Well I'm Megan and this is Lilly my baby (Picks up her puppy).

Lindsay: Awwww she is sooo cute!

Brandi C.: (Gives Lindsay a hug) I'm Brandi C.! You, me, Megan, and Lacey are gonna be BFFLs!!!!

Lacey: Anyone who is a friend of Megan and Brandi C. is a friend of mine.

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Brandi C.: I love……..Lindsay! She is like another Megan to me!

Megan: Lindsay is cute and sweet. She'll make a terrific addition to our alliance. I love her already! (Does her little giggle)

Lacey: Lindsay is an awesome person with a unique personality. Besides I'm on her side for what Heather did to her on TDI. (Montage of Heather bossing Lindsay around and ends with Lindsay cursing at her.)

Lindsay: It's soooo great to be with people that you can relate too! I'm really lucky to be in the same room with them.

End of Booth:

_Heather (RoL) sees Izzy, Eva, and Beth unpacking in her assigned room. She looks unhappy._

Heather (RoL): Ugh (mumbles to herself) Why am I stuck with the crazy girls?

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**The girl's are at the den with New York in front of them.**_

**New York: Ladies meet the 2 assistant deans of the house (Points to the front door)**

_**The door opens a bit and cuts to the girls scream and saying 'NO!' or 'What is he and she doing here?'.**_

**Man's Voice: And later…..**

**Brandi C.: Eva needs to go! She looks like a Russian transsexual man who is on steroids! We have to get her out of here.**

_**Eva is screaming and shouting with range and anger.**_

**Megan: This is what happens when you make a Russian she-male angry. (Does her evil Giggle)**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	2. Epi1: pt 2 WERE BACK!

_**Episode 1 Part 2**_

_The girls are at the den with New York in front of them. They den has a fire place with a big sin that says at the top saying the '11 Commandments'. They see a long desk with 3 seats behind it._

New York: Hello ladies. Welcome to the Introduction Meeting. You all are staying here for 8 weeks, well actually 1 of you ladies will be staying here for weeks. Every week you all will be competing in order to stay here. I will be the judge of who will stay here and who goes. Now there are house rules:

If there is any conflict in this house and you're in the conflict then you will one of the three girls on the carpet on expulsion.

No physical violence is tolerated in this house.

If you need to talk to me then you can come to my office that is up stairs but you must knock first.

Don't lie to New York

Don't be too much of a bitch

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: I needed to go over the ground rules to the girls so they can be aware of their action in this house.

End of Booth:

New York: If any of you girls who don't follow those rules or break won of them, then you'll have huge chance of getting your ass out of here. But if won of you girls will survive the elimination and be the last girl standing, you'll be crowned Queen of Drama and……………….win 1 million dollars!!! (The girls cheered) Before we give out pledge pins I would like to introduce you guys to my 2 assistant deans of this house. Ladies meet the 2 assistant deans of the house (Points to the front door)

_The door opens and Chris Mcclean and Burga141enters in the house. The girls scream and saying 'NO!' or 'What is he and she doing here?' . Every TDI girls groans with annoyance._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Gwen: (Sighs in grief) In retro-specs I probably shouldn't have said that I'd rather be on TDI than sharing a bathroom with Heather (TDI). Why is that every time I mention anything about TDI Chris shows up?

Chris: (Chuckles) I'm………….BACK!!!

Burga141: Yep I made myself an assistant in my own story! (Looks excited and rubs her hands together) This is gonna awesssssoomee!

End of Booth:

_New York, Chris Mcclean, and Burga141 are sitting behind the desk with 12 pledge pins in front of them._

New York: Ladies these are pledge pins, these symbolize your sisterhood being in this show and…………..

Lindsay: (Gasps) Are we in a sorority house?

New York: No and don't interrupt me. EVER! (Glares at her)

Lindsay: Oops sorry.

New York: As I was saying, when I call up your name, come up to the desk and tell us about yourself and why do you think you are here. Then I'll give you your pledge pins. Okay………….Beth.

Beth: (Walks up to the desk) Hi I'm Beth! I looooooovvve your shows New York!

New York: Okay……….? Uh why do you think you are here?

Beth: Actually I don't think I need to stay here. (Everyone is shocked)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Lacey: What? Are you kidding me?! Just what we need……..another Raven! (Montage of Raven on Charm School)

End of Booth:

New York: Okay Beth, thanks for being honest. (Gives her a pledge pin) You can go back now. (Beth goes back to the crowd) Next is………….Gwen.

Gwen: (Walks up to the desk) Hey. I like to draw and I went on Tour with Trent who is my boyfriend. I think why I'm here is probably because………(Montage of her ego personality on TDI) of my dark personality. I actually would like to get rid of the Goth Gwen and change it to Artist Gwen.

New York: Gwen I love how much you wanna change. (Gives her a pledge pin and Gwen goes back) Now …………….. Izzy. (Seeing no Izzy coming up) Uh Izzy? (Sees Izzy crossing her arms and whistling impatiently) What the hell is going on? (Burga141 taps her on the shoulder)

Burga141: She likes to be called Collide scope, E-Scope for short.

New York: Ugh fine……….E-Scope?

Izzy: (Turns around and walks over) Hi (Laughs) Are you the host? That's soooooo AWESOME!!!! This house reminds me of my great great great great great Aunt Marbel's house in SCOTLAND!!!! I know because I'm a reincarnation of her! (Goes up closer to New York with a squinting eye. In a Scottish burr) I'm Aunt Marbel, I know of a story of a time when I saw the Lockless monster and …………………

New York: OKAY I GET IT!!!! (Gives her a pledge pin) Now go back!

Izzy: Okay (Prances back)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: That girl is seeeeeerrrriously CRAZY! Even crazier than Romance.(Montage of Romance on I Love New York season 1 crying about his dead dog) He and E-Scope could be a perfect match! (laughs)

End of Booth: 

New York: Lindsay your next.

Lindsay: (Walks up smiling) Hi……….. (Points at Burga141) Okay you look so familiar.

Burga141: I'm Burga141……(Sees Lindsay is confused) The author of this story and host of the Reunion show!

Lindsay: Oh that's where I know you from. Anyway I think I'm here because I think my gorgeous personality was letting itself being pushed around by Heather. Oh and I would to change from Dumb Lindsay to Smart Lindsay.

New York: Alright, that's awesome Lindsay. (Gives her a pledge pin and Lindsay goes back)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Heather (RoL): Great! Another Brandi C………..Just GREAT!

End of Booth:

New York: The next one up is………………………….

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**Fast motion of pictures of the girls who were not called up yet **_

**Courtney: (Up at the desk) I really just wanna learn who to not let people run my life (Gets teary eyed)**

**Heather (TDI): (Up at the desk) I really wanna change………….**

**Leshawna: (From the crowd) BULLCRAP!!!!**

_**Heather (RoL) is at the desk**_

**New York: How should we address you since there's another Heather?**

**Heather (TDI): (From the Crowd) How about Stripper Heather?**

**Heather (RoL): F(beep) YOU BITCH!!!**

**Man's Voice: And later…..**

_**Eva is screaming and shouting with range and anger. All of the crew members are holding her down.**_

**New York: I'm scared of Eva. I don't know if she should stay here longer or else she might kill someone.**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	3. Epi 1: pt 3 MORE GIRLS AND DRAMA!

_**Episode 1 Part 3**_

New York: The Next one up is ………… Courtney. (Courtney comes up to her with an emotional look on her face) Courtney what's wrong?

Courtney: Ohhh nothing. It's just that, well I've always been an uptight, bossy, goodie goodie, and intelligent girl but I still wasn't happy. My parents would always tell me what I can and can't do until when I went on TDI I met the love of my life……………Duncan. (Montage of Duncan and Courtney together on TDI with romantic music in the background) He should me how to have fun and for the first time made me happy. I'm now married to him but my parents disproved of it. They told me to not marry him but I said no.

New York: (looks sad for her) How did they react when you didn't do what they told you to do?

Courtney: Well ……….they……….they………. (Chokes up) I really just wanna learn how to not let people run my life (Gets teary eyed) I don't wanna be the CIT girl who is still hurt by how she let her parents run her life, and how they hurt her. (Breaks down crying)

New York: (Comes up to her and hugs her) It's ok…………I know I know. (Gives her a tissue and gives her a pledge pin. Courtney walks back up to the girl. Leshawna and Gwen calmed her down. New York wipes her eyes a bit)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: Courtney is a sweet, cute, and smart girl who really made me feel that she wants to change from her past. I just gotta get some one on time with her to get inside her head and know what she is going through.

Heather (TDI): Oh boo-hoo her parents hate her. Whatever! Everyone knows that it's just a made up sap story to make everyone feel bad for her so she can stay longer. But hey I can't judge her parents for hating her; Duncan has a face that looks a monkey's (Beep).

End of Booth:

New York: Next is Leshawna!

Leshawna: (Walks up to the Desk) Hey sista what's happening?

New York: Nothing much. So tell us, why do you think you are here?

Leshawna: Well……….I think I don't take control of my anger and I'm to full of myself. (Gets her pledge pin and walks back)

New York: Next Heather from TDI (Devil sound affect in the background. Heather walks up to the desk) Why are you here?

Heather (TDI): I really wanna change………….

Leshawna: (From the crowd) BULLCRAP!!!!

Heather (TDI): SHUT IT BIG BUTT!!!!

New York: LADIES!!!! Heather I want to believe you but…………..I'm keeping an eye on you. (Gives her a pledge pin and Heather walks off) Okay……….Heather from RoL come on up. (Montage of Heather on RoL season 1 and season 2's Reunion show, I Love Money, and RoL Charm School)

Heather (RoL): (Walks up wearing a long red dress with a low cut at the top) Hey New York. I think I'm here because well I hate getting the look of me being a stripper. I really just want people think I'm nt pathetic, slutty, or a stripper.

New York: I see where you're going. How should we address you since there's another Heather?

Heather (TDI): (From the Crowd) How about Stripper Heather?

Heather (RoL): F(beep) YOU BITCH!!!

New York: Heather (TDI) YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO REALLY PISS ME OFF! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN YOU CAN F(beep) OFF HOME! (Takes a calming deep breath) How about we call Heather from RoL as 'Angel Heather' and Heather from TDI as 'Devil Heather' (Everyone laughs excepts Devil Heather. She gives Angel Heather a pledge pin and she goes back)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Lacey: Devil Heather may have earned some major props for calling out An-I mean Stripper Heather. (laughs) But all of the girls even I hates her. So Megan, Brandi C., Lindsay, and I will think of a way to give her own medicine.

End of Booth:

_Later after Lacey, Brandi C., and Megan goes up……….._

New York: Last one up is Eva. (Eva goes up looking and the suspenseful sound affects is playing the background)

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**Eva is shouting and yelling trying to beat up Megan but the crew members are struggling to hold her down. New York looks scared to death of what she sees.**_

**Chris: (Chuckles at this site) I love this show.**

**Man's Voice: And later……..**

_**Courtney is crying and sitting with New York on the couch in her office.**_

**Courtney: (Crying) I still have those awful words playing in my head when they………..(Sniff)….they kicked me out.**

**New York: Oh my god.**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	4. Epi 1: pt 4 Bye Bye EVA!

_**Episode 1 part 4……**_

New York: Last one up is Eva. (Eva goes up looking angry)

_Two of the blonde girls in the crowd (Megan and Brandi C.) look disgusted at her._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Brandi C.: Eva needs to go! She looks like a Russian transsexual man who is on steroids! We have to get her out of here.

End of Booth:

New York: Why are you angry Eva?

Eva: (Slams her fists on the desk and New York, Chris, and Burga141 looks scared) WHY AM I THE LAST GIRL UP??!!

Megan: This is what happens when you make a Russian she-male angry.

Eva: (Quickly turns around growling and staring angrily at Megan.) HEY I HEARD THAT BLONDIE! (Clutches her fists and runs at her. She then pounces on her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Beep)…………AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (Beep beep beep beep) AAAHHHHH!!!

_Eva almost strangles Megan until all of the crew members starts holding her down. All of the girls are screaming and taking cover. Megan gets helped up by a crew member and is unharmed with messed up hair. _

Chris: (Chuckles at this site) I love this show.

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: I'm scared of Eva. I don't know if she should stay here longer or else she might kill someone.

End of Booth:

_New York stood up and takes away the last pledge pen._

New York: Eva, I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior in this house. TDQ is not what you need, you need anger management. Eva I'm sorry but you're expelled.

_The dramatically 'bum-Bum-BUM' sound affect plays in the background. All of the girls' looks shocked except Mega and Brandi C. grins devilishly. Heather looks amazed._

Eva: (Getting escorted by two bodyguards out of the house to the Bus outside) THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME!!!!!!!!!! YOU MEGAN BETTER BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!!!! I'M NOT DONE!!! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!! (Gets thrown in the bus with her bags two. She drives away screaming her head off)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Devil Heather: So basically Megan single handedly got Eva out of this house in the first minute of being here. That was clever…………… (Eyes widens and gasps) TOO CLEVER!! (Realizing that she has competition)

End of Booth:

_Everybody still feels shooken up after what happened._

New York: Ladies even though that Eva was expelled……………there is still gonna be expulsion tonight! (Everyone looks shocked) Go upstairs ladies and get ready for expulsion. When you come down you must wear your pledge pins. See you tonight ladies. (exits )

_All of the ladies exits and goes up stairs to get ready looking scared to death._

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**Courtney is crying.**_

**Courtney: I just wish they could've just let me follow my heart.**

**Man's voice: And later……**

_**All of the girls are in a crowd for expulsion. New York is standing in front of them with the two assistant deans sitting at the desk behind her. There is 3 shadowy girls standing infront of her. **_

**New York: One of the three of you ladies will not stay in this house. The girl who can go back to the crowd is………….**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	5. Epi 1: pt 5 Courtney's past

_**Episode 1 part 5……**_

_All the girls are getting ready for expulsion. Some of the girls were packing a little bit as well. Courtney walks over to New York's office because she was called over there to talk to New York. _

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: The reason why I called Courtney to my office so that I can get deeper into her past with her parents that brought her this pain.

End of Booth:

_Courtney enters the door and sits next to New York on a pink couch. _

New York: Okay Courtney, tell me what is that your parents did to you that brings you so much pain?

Courtney: (eyes well up in tears) Well when Duncan and I were dating, my parents hated him. They say he isn't the kind of guy that will watch over me through the future but I would always disagree with them. So then when me and Duncan told them we're engaged to be married, my parents freaked out. My mom was yelling and crying and my dad was saying you are making a huge mistake. He wanted me to end this relationship with the man I fell in love with ever since we first met. (Tears are starting to run down her cheek) I said to him that I'm listening to my heart (sniffs) and not you guys.

New York: (Pats her back to comfort her) So then what happened next?

Courtney: (Chokes up) My dad said that I want you to get the hell out of our house and never come back. (sniffs even more) Then my mom said how dare you disobey us………good luck living with that thing (referring to Duncan. Starts crying) I still have those awful words playing in my head when they………..(Sniff)….they kicked me out.

New York: Oh my god.

Courtney: I just wish they could've just let me follow my heart.

New York: (Hugs her) That was very brave of what you did. You gotta learn that you can't let that past beat you down okay?

Courtney: (calms down and smiles) Okay (wipes away her tears) Thank you New York.

New York: Anytime girl. (hugs her) Now go get ready for the expulsion.

Courtney: Okay (walks out the door of her office)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Courtney; I think hearing New York's advice really help build my confidence to stay longer in this house.

End of Booth:

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**All of the girls are in a crowd for expulsion. New York is standing in front of them with the two assistant deans sitting at the desk behind her. There is 3 shadowy girls standing infront of her. **_

**New York: One of the three of you ladies will not stay in this house. The girl who can go back to the crowd is………….**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	6. Epi 1: pt 6 1st Expulsion Ceremony

_**Episode 1 part 6………**_

_In the den, all of the girls are in a crowd for expulsion. New York is standing in front of them with the two assistant deans sitting at the desk behind her. All of the girls are wearing their pledge pens._

New York: Ladies welcome to your first expulsion ceremony. I will call up 3 girls to stand on the carpet in front of me. One of those 3 girls will be asked to go back to the crowd which means that girl is safe from being expelled. Then there will be 2 girls left on the carpet and only one girl goes back and the other girl is expelled which means you must immediately give me their pledge pin and go home. The first girl up is……………………………………………Leshawna.

_Everyone gasps in surprise and Leshawna goes up on the carpet. _

New York: Next one up is ……………..Devil Heather

_Devil Heather rolls her eyes and goes next to Leshawna on the carpet._

New York: Last girl is……………Beth

_Beth nervously joins the 2 girls on the carpet. A dramatic / suspenseful music is playing in the background._

New York: One of the three of you ladies will not stay in this house. The girl who can go back to the crowd is…………. Leshawna.

_All of the girls claps for Leshawna as she walks back to the crowd. She hugs Gwen and Courtney. She gives Devil Heather a devilish grin because she is still on the carpet._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Leshawna: Ain't no way this sista is going out of this house tonight……….All that there's left is Devil Heather and Beth. Looks like Devil Heather is going down.

End of Booth:

New York: Ladies there is only two girls left standing before me. One of you ladies will be spending your last night here in this house. Chris what do you think about the bottom two?

Chris: That's a good question dudette……………honestly I'm not surprised of it. I'll like to make the reason why Beth is in the bottom two. (Close up on nervous Beth) Beth what can I say you foolishly told New York that you really don't think you should be here. I'm done.

New York: Okay Burga141 what do you think about the bottom two?

Burga141: I'm not surprised as well. Devil Heather (Close up on Devil Heather) You were the cause of practically all of the drama in this house in the 1st minute of stepping foot in it. (Montage of Heather causing drama in the house) I don't really believe that devilish bitch is gonna change…………..I'm sorry but I will never give hope on you changing.

Devil Heather: (Grinning Devilishly) Okay fine whatever!

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Devil Heather: So basically I'm standing next to dorky Beth and Burga141 has the nerve that I'll never change. Well Burga141, first of all you're a pathetic Arthur who is desperate for 13 minutes of fame and has poor fashion taste. Secondly you're correct I will not change, all I need to do is manipulate New York and pick these girls off one by one so I could win that money.

Burga141: WHAT DID HEATHER SAY ABOUT ME?!

End of Booth:

_A dramatic / suspenseful music is playing in the background. Devil Heather is smirking in boredom and Beth looks nervous._

New York: (Brings out an envelope with 'TDQ' written in calligraphy on it) This envelope holds the name of the girl who I'll call up to me. That girl will immediately give me her pledge pin and walk out of this house to go home. That means the girl is expelled. (New York is slowly opening the envelope. She pulls out the letter and looks up) The girl who comes up is……………

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **

**Commercial Break:**

Pepperidge Farms Commercial:

Guy in Commercial: Remember those sweet, warm New England summers? Remember sipping lemonade underneath a shady tree? Remember when you hit that pedestrian with your car at the crosswalk and then just drove away? Pepperidge Farm remembers, but Pepperidge Farm ain't just gonna keep it to Pepperidge Farm's self free of charge. Maybe you go out and buy yourself some of these distinctive Milano cookies, maybe this whole thing disappears.

**End of Commercial Break:**

_Everyone is waiting anxiously to know who is expelled. The suspenseful music is playing in the background._

New York: The girl who comes up is…………………………………………Beth. (Everyone is upset because Heather gets to stay another week in the house. Heather walks back with snotty smile and Beth walks up to New York and gives her pledge to New York) Beth you said you don't need to stay here. You're a sweet kind girl and I think being in this house will be too much for you. Beth I'm sorry but you're expelled.

_Tears start trickling down Beth's face as she walks to the crowd to say goodbye. Leshawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, and Izzy gives her hugs goodbye. Beth makes her way out of the house._

Gwen: Bye Beth. (frowning)

Courtney: Take care

Beth's Interview outside of the house:

Beth: (Crying) I'm shocked, I was just being honest with her but it didn't really mean I wanted to leave. I just hope the girl who wins this whole show is the one who really wanna change and not Devil Heather.

End of Interview:

New York: Ladies you are all safe for now. Next week will be your first challenge and your 2nd expulsion ceremony. Good night ladies and keep up the good work.

_All of the girls goes back to their rooms to go to bed. _

Confessional Booths:

Devil Heather: These girls better watch out cause I'm gonna pick them off one by one out of this house.

_**Me: **_I am gonna be the closing announcer of every end of each episode. So what's gonna happen? Will Courtney ever have the strength of letting go her past? Will Devil Heather be expelled? Has she finally met her match with Megan? Find out next time on the 2nd exciting episode of **TOTAL-DRAMA-QUEEN!**


	7. Epi 2: Let's Paint the Drama RED!

**Warning: This episode of TDQ contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated women. Do not try anything what you see on the computer at home! Seriously! You could really get messed up!**

Episode 2: _Let's Paint the Drama RED!_

TDQ Confessional Booth:

New York: Last time on Total Drama Queen……………..8 selected girls from TDI came all the way to LA from Canada to a beautiful mansion. (Shows Pictures of the 8 TDI girls) There they realize that there are 4 more girls from RoL are staying there as well. (Shows pictures of Lacy, Angel Heather, Brandi C., and Megan) Devil Heather was assigned to share a room with Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna and they weren't happy about it. A lot of drama was beginning in the house by Devil Heather……..shoccckkker. Eva was kicked out of the house because her anger got the best of her again. (Shows Eva trying to kill Megan) Courtney made an emotional confession to me on her painful past. The girl who was 1st expelled from TDQ was Beth for telling us that she really doesn't wanna stay here. (Showing Beth leaving the House) Yep last week was a rough beginning for the 10 remaining girls, but this week's challenge will make them get down and artsy. What drama will be in store for the girls in this challenge? Will Devil Heather ever get the harsh beating from Lacey's alliance? Find out now in the most exciting 2nd episode of **TOTAL-DRAMA-QUEEN!**

**Theme Song:**

_**"Stupid Girls"**_

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughin' loud so all the little people stare  
Lookin' for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
dropin' names

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

The disease is growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
A world of despair  
your only concern  
Will it **** up my hair

Baby if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

**End of Theme Song:**

_It's about 7:00 am and all of the girls are sleeping in the house. Except for Leshawna, Gwen, and Courtney who are awake from 5:00 am and taking showers. Devil Heather is sleeping while they are doing this. _

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Gwen: (Yawns) Man I am beat. Since we have to be stuck in a room with the bathroom hogger, Leshawna, Courtney, and I made a plan. Our plan is to set our phone alarms at 5 am so we can take a shower first before Heather goes in and everyone waits.

TDQ End of Booth:

_It's now 8:00 am and all of the other girls are in a huge to the closed door of the bathroom. Devil Heather has been in there for 2 hours and all of the girls are getting impatient. _

Lacey: (Banging on the door) Hey Devil Heather save the water for us!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devil Heather: (From the bathroom) Ugh! Is it soo hard to take a shower in privacy? (Comes out with her hair wrapped up in a purple towel and wearing her pajama ensemble) There happy now? (Stops at Megan and looks at her dog) Sorry Megan but dogs aren't allowed in the bathroom but Lilly can go in. (Laughs and walks away)

_Lacey, Brandi C., Lindsay and Megan gives Devil Heather a spiteful look. _

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Megan: What a bitch! She made fun of me and Lilly! Too bad she has no alliance to protect her from ours. (Giggles)

Lindsay: That was like sooooo mean!

Brandi C.: (Sitting next to Lindsay in the Booth) Totally! It was like meaner than when Angel Heather called me a whore on Charm School.

Lacey: Woooowwww, Devil Heather is gonna get it and I think my plan with my alliance will fall into plan.

End of Booth:

_Leshawna, Gwen, and Courtney finally got of tired mode after drinking coffee and sees all the finally washed girls joining them for breakfast. E-Scope came in smelling awful._

Courtney: (Sniffs the air and clutches her nose because of Izzy's stench) Ewwwww Izzy! Didn't you shower?

Izzy: E-Scope doesn't take showers in the morning, she takes them at night.

Gwen: (Confused) Then why do you smell awful?

Izzy: Oh because I was taking a walk in the woods this morning and became friends with a pack of skunks!

_Suddenly everyone hears Devil Heather screaming from the bedroom. Everyone races up there to see what is it and sees her with her hair dyed pink. Everyone tries not to giggle._

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Devil Heather: SOMEONE PUT PINK HAIR-DYE IN MY SHAMPOO THIS MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Being bald was worse but this is ………………WORSER!!!!!! HOWEVER DID THIS WILL BE SORRY!!!!!!

Burga141: (Grins and is holding a bottle of pink hair-dye) What can I say, revenge is a bitch!!!! (Chuckles) Like Devil Heather! Maybe next time she won't say I'm a desperate author or she'll walk up being bald!

End of Booth:

_Angel Heather sees a note on the bulletin board which is a letter from NY. She runs up to the other girls. _

Angel Heather: Hey guys we got a letter. (Starts to read it) **Good morning ladies. Today will be your first challenge on TDQ. Go down to the lobby and you'll find some equipment and clothes with you names on them for it. Once you ladies change in your clothes come back to the lobby and I'll tell you about the first challenge. Love, New York.** (Finishes reading it) Okay let's get a move on!

**The Shows Logo Pops up……………**

**Man's voice: Coming up………**

_**All of the girls are changing in their clothes and Lacey is talking to her alliance.**_

**Lacey: Okay here's the plan to destroy Devil Heather.**

**Man's Voice: And later……**

_**Angel Heather is fighten with Devil Heather.**_

**Devil Heather: Whoa Angel Heather is just a pathetic stripper. Go back to the street corner to get money bitch were you came from!**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing………… **


	8. Epi 2: pt 2 1st Challenge with Drama!

_**Episode 2 part 2……..**_

_All of the girls came to the lobby and finds 2 colored tanks tops and shortest on a long table. The tank tops and shorts are both colored either pink or red. All the girls find their names on the tank tops. Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, Megan, and Izzy found their names on the red tank tops and Lindsay, Angel Heather, Brandi C., and Devil Heather found their names on the Pink tank tops. Everyone went to go changing in their rooms. Lacey called for a meeting with the 3 blondes in their room. Lacey closes the door._

Lacey: Okay here's the plan to destroy Devil Heather. I will pursue her to make our own alliance together even though it's a trick.

Lindsay: But how? Hanna is to smart. You'll have to think of a really good lie in order to get her trust.

Lacey: I'll think of something (smiles devilishly)

_2 minutes later as all the girls gathers up in the lobby wearing their colored uniforms for today's challenge. Devil Heather comes in with her pink outfit and hair. Leshawna giggles._

Devil Heather: (Glares at her) What's so funny?

Leshawna: (Stops giggling) Your hair.

Devil Heather: Well at least my hair doesn't poof up like a basketball in humid weather and looks like a perm nightmare on the night of prom!!!!

Leshawna: (Glares at her and rolls up her sleeves) Don't start something girl!!!!

_New York walks in with the 2 assistant deans (Burga141 and Chris M.). Leshawna and Devil Heather ends their fight._

New York: Good morning ladies.

All the girls: Good Morning New York!

New York: Now Ladies this is the………..(Pauses seeing that Izzy's Shirt has a an ex over her real name and has 'E-Scope' written on it in marker) Izzy?

Izzy: It's E-SCOPE!!! E-Scope doesn't wear clothing with her old name on it or else her friend 'Explosivo' makes building go BOOM BOOM!

New York: (Confused) Uh…………yeah……….Anyways ladies this is your 1st challenge of TDQ. The outfits you are wearing represent the teams you'll be in for the challenge. The girls wearing the pink shorts and tank tops are in the Pink Team and the girls that are wearing red shorts and tank tops are in the Red Team. The Challenge for today is a mural painting on a billboard sign. The theme for the mural is the meaning for TDQ is all about. The team with the best fit mural will be safe from expulsion and your mural will be posted up as an advertising billboard worldwide for TDQ! Alright ladies let's get to the backyard and get started on your murals. (All the girls retreats to the backyard and goes to their teams' billboards)

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Izzy: I can say I'm very extraordinary when it comes to painting. Uh-ha like this one time I painting the portrait of Mona Lisa on my schools sign which looked a lot like that Da Vinci guy's painting. But then I got arrest for vandalism or something but I swear the school loved it………..or thought it was funny because it was a school prank!

Lacey: I am sooooo happy to be on the same team as the 2 Heathers. I get to mess with Angel Heather at the same I can manipulate Devil Heather!

Megan: I cannot believe I'm in a different team with a goth and Psycho patient!! At least Devil Heather is on the other team with Lacey in order our plan to ruin Heather will work.

End of Booth:

_All of the girls are painting on their billboards. Lacey goes up to Devil Heather with smirk._

Lacey: Look Devil Heather I know you and I hate each other……..

Devil Heather: For once I agree with you but if you're thinking of making an alliance with me then it's out of the question…….

Lacey: I can help you get Angel Heather out of here……………..I know the one thing to make her weak and snap! So are you interested?

TDQ Confessional Booth:

Devil Heather: She's sketchy, manipulative, and totally crazy! I like the way she plots against everyone so bring on Miss Crazy-Skank!

**Shows Logo pops up……**

**Man's Voice: Coming up….**

_**Megan**__**is not doing anything to help the red team and Leshawna is getting frustrated with her**_

**Leshawna: I don't trust that Malibu beach Barbie and her little dog!!! Something's telling me that there is something fishing with that girl and I'm saying her perfume smell.**

**Man's Voice: And Later………..**

_**Angel Heather and Devil Heather are fighting. **_

**Angel Heather: (In tears) This is not what I came here for!!! I don't want any more drama! I wanna go home!!!**

**Shows Logo appears with doors closing…….. **


End file.
